Episode 938 (22nd December 1969)
Plot Jack is upset that Annie has accused Betty of stealing the necklace. Len isn't sure that the salon will be finished on time for that afternoon's opening. Sandra and Irma carry sandwich boards advertising the event. Betty turns up for work, albeit late. Emily and Ernie start to decorate the Rovers' select for the concert. Len and Ray bicker over the salon layout as the deadline nears. Emily asks Ken to be MC for the concert while Irma tries to get Stan to be Cynthia to her Hylda Baker but he refuses as it will mean sacrificing his moustache. Cyril also offers to be MC and suggests he and Ken audition for the role. Betty has an idea for her and Hilda to get back at Annie. The salon staff start to panic as last-minute problems arise and Alan gives them a pep talk. He breaks open champagne for himself, Elsie, Val, Sandra, Bernard, Len and Ray to celebrate. Betty and Hilda threaten Annie with legal action unless she apologises to them. They draw up a formal notice to the affect and threaten to put it in the corner shop window. Jack realises that Annie could be sued for slander but she refuses to budge. The salon opening takes place with a cocktail party with free food and drinks. Ena isn't impressed with the establishment. A meeting takes place about the concert and Ken backs out of being MC as he's also playing the trumpet. Minnie enjoys the opening party and doesn't want it to end. Ena and Val congratulate Ray on his layout design. Mrs. Hepplewhite rings the Rovers to say that she's calling on Annie tomorrow. She's horrified. Albert refuses to be Cynthia for Irma. Len wonders what Elsie's feelings are towards Alan. Irma realises that the hapless Bernard would make a perfect Cynthia. Cast Regular cast *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Irma Barlow - Sandra Gough (Credited as "Irma Ogden") *Sandra Butler - Patricia Fuller *Cyril Turpin - William Moore *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Bernard Butler - Gorden Kaye *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug and Select *13 Coronation Street - Back room *Alan Howard's Salon Notes *Two characters appear in the episode but are uncredited: an electrician who Alan Howard chastises for drilling in the wrong place, and a customer at the Salon who arranges an appointment for the following Wednesday. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Alan is open for business. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,100,000 homes (3rd place). Notable dialogue Jack Walker: "If an honest person isn't above suspicion, who the heck is?" --- Ena Sharples: "It's one thing to dream so long as you wake up at the end of it, coz some never do. You'll get the Hilda Ogdens of this world coming in wanting to look like that and believing it can be done." --- Hilda Ogden: (about the Salon) "It's just like Madame Pompadour's boudoir." Category:1969 episodes